princesswodfandomcom-20200214-history
Weight of Memory
Weight of Memory (••) :Action: Full turn :Dice pool: Intelligence + Crafts, modified by Longevity :Cost: 1 Wisp :Duration: lasting While scrutinizing an object she is touching, the Noble catches a glimpse of the emotional impressions left behind on it by a significant event in its past. The Noble can choose how far back she wants to look, setting the Longevity modifier before activating the Charm. :Dramatic Failure: The Noble takes the Misled Condition. The Storyteller describes an event that never happened; the Noble implicitly believes that it did. Further uses of the Charm on the target won’t clear up the Condition - the Princess must discover her mistake by other methods. :Failure: The Noble learns nothing from her scrutiny. :Success: The Noble has a vision of the most emotionally intense event the object was involved in within the Longevity period. The Storyteller describes what happened, and how the object was involved. For each activation success, the Noble may ask one question from the following list, which the Storyteller must answer truthfully. :*What was the chief emotion inspired by the event? :*When did the event happen? (The Storyteller gives a timespan to the first unit - hours in a day, days in a week, etc.) :*Who was involved in the event? (The Storyteller names one person, or describes him if the Noble doesn't know his name, each time she asks this.) :*Did the event cause the growth of a Tainted or Blessed area? (The Storyteller says which, if either.) :Exceptional Success: The Noble learns a great deal about the event. Modifiers: Object is only vaguely tied to the event (-2), event caused a breaking point or Haunting (+2), Noble has seen other events from the object (-1 per event seen) Upgrade: Lasting :Cost: +1 Wisp The vision the Noble receives includes the context of the significant event. She sees a full scene of events, to which the key event serves as a climax. The time it takes her to experience this scene is the same as the time it originally took, and while the vision lasts she enters a meditative trance, only vaguely aware of her immediate surroundings; she forgoes Defense until the vision ends. If something happens near her, the Noble rolls Wits + Composure - 3 to end the vision prematurely; if she takes damage, the vision ends immediately. The Noble can’t ask questions about the key event before she sees it. Upgrade: Blessed The Noble can scrutinize a Blessed area, looking for the good deeds that created it. Such events, to her perceptions, call out across the gulfs of time; she doesn’t add the Longevity modifier. The Noble finds events that contributed to the Blessed area in reverse chronological order. When viewing an event, she may also ask these questions: *What Blessing did the event create? (The Storyteller gives one Blessing each time she asks this.) *What area did the Blessed place cover when the event happened? If the Princess begins looking for a Vocation related to the event she viewed, she adds +2 to its Beauty to determine the time required. Upgrade: Tainted The Noble can scrutinize a Tainted area, looking for the sins that created it. As with Blessed, she doesn’t add the Longevity modifier, and finds events in reverse chronological order. When viewing an event, she may also ask these questions: *What Curse did the event create? (The Storyteller gives one Curse each time she asks this.) *What area did the Tainted place cover when the event happened? The next time the Princess is Haunted inside the Tainted area, the dice pool takes a -1 penalty. This is not cumulative. Category:Charm Category:Learn Family Category:Learn 2 Category:Two-dot Charm